


Giraffes and Strawberries

by E_V_Roslyn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A Spy in the Desert Spoiler, Canon Compliant, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil's secret, Cecilos Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post episode 113, Spoilers, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, bonus track, parenting, please listen to the live show bonus track first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_Roslyn/pseuds/E_V_Roslyn
Summary: One-shots I wrote after listening to Cecil's secret from the WTNV live show, A Spy in the Desert. Spoilers and fluff ahead.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Giraffes and Strawberries

There, the infant laid, swaddled in an animal print blanket and sleeping soundly in Cecil’s arms. This precious child... this single, living being that had only begun its path in life, born from the product of two people’s love, will be raised and cherished in the home that is the product of two other people’s love: his love and Carlos’ love. Cecil smiled fondly down at the sleeping baby with the knowledge that he and his husband will have the privilege to mold and shape this beautiful child’s life into something truly amazing.

Broad arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Carlos’ beard tickle his neck as he kissed it softly, “This is your best idea yet, hon,” he whispered. “Look at him. He’s beautiful.”

“He’s perfect,” Cecil agreed. “This is perfect. Our perfectly little imperfect family.”

“And the paperwork’s almost done,” Carlos added. “They just need your signature and blood and he’ll be ours.”

Cecil felt his voice break as he said in a high, soft tone that was not at all the baritone voice he recognized, “Our little Esteban.”

Overwhelmed with the realization that they were entering a beautiful new chapter in their lives that they would come to know as fatherhood, he wept shamelessly into Carlos’ shoulder, and Carlos, the rock and anchor of his life, held him and their new son solidly. He murmured gentle reassurances and words of love and devotion into Cecil’s ear until he could compose himself. Together, they signed the last of the paperwork and performed the last of the required bloodletting, and they brought home their new son.

***

Cecil opened the door to his home and was immediately embraced by his favorite brother-in-law in a bone-crushing hug that left him completely immobile.

“Oh, Cecil!” Steve exclaimed. “We’re so happy for you!”

Around him in his living room were his niece, Janice, his sister, Abby, his favorite cousin, Sabina (who at this point is almost nine months pregnant with his little niecelet), and a small selection of some of his and Carlos’ closest friends, including Carlos’ coworker, Nilanjana, and Cecil’s childhood friend, Earl Harlan and his son, Rodger. Aubergine, Cecil’s and Carlos’ puppy, wagged his tail and panted excitedly in Janice’s lap.

“S-Steve,” he chocked out. “Everyone. What-“

“Isn’t this wonderful, Cece?” Carlos asked. Steve finally released his death grip of brotherly love and Cecil took a deep breath of relief. “I invited everyone here to welcome the new baby!”

“Can I see him, Uncle Cecil?” Janice asked. “I want to see my new baby cousin!”

Cecil smiled warmly at his niece, and then at everyone else in the room. To think, just a few months ago, the mixed realities of Nightvale left its citizens, himself included, hopelessly lost and confused and unsure of their own lives and memories. People were left questioning everything and seeing alternate realities of themselves fold and unfold like an accordion folder with no organizational system to speak of. Cecil lived through realities where he had a dying brother instead of a thriving sister. He lived through realities where he had never met Carlos, let alone had the chance to saunter into his arms and his life forever. He’d witnessed realities where his family is broken and dead and missing, or they just hadn’t existed to begin with.

After everything that he had seen, all the doubt he carried, and in actively playing his role to reestablish this version of Nightvale right where it belonged, and thus, saving every version of Nightvale there could possibly and impossibly be, Cecil knew that this was his home. Undoubtedly, this is his universe. His universe. His home. Carlos, the beautiful and amazing and brilliant scientist beside him, is his husband. Esteban, the baby asleep in the carrier Carlos held, is his son. And these amazing people around him are his family. Their family. He thinks about those he loves every day and tells his family he loves them as often as he can because these are the most important people in his life and he would be damned if he was going to just sit around and take all of this for granted.

Esteban’s sudden fussed noises and cries pulled Cecil back to reality. He reached down to undo the three buckles in his carrier, one of which, if done incorrectly, released a horrid odor that smelled vaguely of spider eggs, and picked up his son, holding him with a cultivated discipline from months of preparations for holding a newborn baby. Such methods derived from his previous experience from holding an infant Janice, which unfortunately happened too infrequently and too long ago to be enough, as well as reading an extensive amount of government-approved parenting books along with his expecting cousin, Sabina and practiced holding vegetables and gourds, cradling them and pretending those were babies before inevitably slicing and eating them as snacks.

Probably not the best habit to form, in hindsight...

Cecil rocked his son gently until he quieted and calmed down. “I’d like you all to meet Esteban José Palmer,” he announced proudly. He angled his arms so the others could see the baby’s face more clearly, who stared back at his new family with wide, unknowing eyes.

One by one, each guest cooed at and complimented the baby, and each family member took turns holding him.

“We decided to name him after his uncle,” Carlos said when it was Steve’s turn to hold him.

Steve looked close to tears while gazing down at his nephew with such warm admiration and love, “I’m sure your brother would have loved that.”

“I don’t have a brother. At least, not a brother as in a biological sibling,” Carlos said, quickly. He paused and continued slowly to emphasize this next part for Steve. “I do, however, have a brother-in-law. A brother-in-law who has a name that is similar to Esteban and is more than deserving to have my son named after him.”

It took Steve a moment longer than he’d later admit for it to click, but when it did, he was no longer close to tears. He was in tears. “Thank you, Carlos,” he sobbed. “I just can’t believe I’m an uncle now.”

Sometime later, everyone sat on or around the living room couch, eating pizza that Abby had ordered from Big Rico’s. That was a messy decision on her part, as the party-goers knew that, because wheat and wheat by-products are illegal in Nightvale, the pizza had no crust, so each guest each ate a glob of scorching hot, melted cheese and tomato sauce with their hands. Luckily, they had plenty of napkins and hand sanitizer to go around, so it wasn’t that bad overall.

“The pizza’s good,” Carlos commented to break the partial silence that came naturally from the awkwardness that came from eating crust-less pizza as finger food.

Everyone that wasn’t an infant or dog acknowledged Carlos’ comment nonchalantly and non-verbally, as no one felt the need to actually comment on the subjective truth that was Carlos’ comment on Big Rico’s pizza. Speaking of said infant, Esteban had been fed his orange baby formula while held in his Aunt Abby’s arms. Janice leaned over occasionally to play with the baby, which only consisted of sticking her finger out at him so he would learn from a young age that pointing at someone is considered polite and customary, but given the fact that he’s an infant, he responded by grabbing Janice’s finger with his hand. It was adorable anyway, everyone agreed.

Abby decided to change the topic from pizza, which seemed to be the suitable option, “I bet you can’t wait to brag about your son on the radio tomorrow, Cecil,” she said.

“Of course he’ll be bragging about him as soon as he’s on the air again,” Earl added. He smiled and turned towards his good childhood friend. “You truly are a family man, Cecil, through and through. You and Carlos will be great fathers.”

“Thank you, Earl...” Cecil coughed. He shared a nervous glance with his husband then addressed the others. “Actually, on that subject, Carlos and I have been talking... and we decided that I’m not going to talk about Esteban on the radio. At all. At least, not until he’s old enough to say something about it.”

“As much as I love hearing Cecil talk about our family on the radio,” Carlos continued, “he does get carried away with talking about his personal life. And we all know that his job position has an influence on people in Nightvale. It just wouldn’t be fair to our son if, by the time he starts school, all the teachers and all the other kids’ parents already know who they think he is because they heard it all from his father whom they also hardly know.”

“And I agree,” Cecil finished. “When you look at it that way, that would be unfair for Esteban. It won’t be easy, but I will refrain from mentioning him on the radio. At least for the first few years of his life.”

The other party-goers gazed, all surprised, back at the couple and responded with pleasant smiles and gentle nods of approval.

“Wow, that’s mature and considerate of you, Cecil,” Nilanjana praised.

“It sure is,” Steve added. “I’m proud of you.”

Cecil grinned but said nothing.

“We would also appreciate it if no one else mentions anything about him on the radio either,” Carlos said, tentatively. “We want this to just be between family and friends.”

“That goes for you too, Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Our Home!” Cecil shouted at the walls. All that responded was a soft scoff that could be heard from somewhere just behind the group’s collective field of vision.

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed suddenly. “I almost forgot, Cecil. I have a present here for my favorite nephew.”

Without waiting for a reply, Steve fumbled his way over to where he left his bag and pulled out its content. It was a small plush toy in the shape of a giraffe with its jaws opened, exposing its teeth and several tongues. He displayed it proudly and handed it to Cecil.

“Oh, he’ll love that!” Cecil gushed. “It’s so cute. Look at this, honey!” He handed the toy to Carlos.

“It’s adorable! And it’s anatomically correct! It even has the correct number of teeth and claws!” Carlos said excitedly. “This will be perfect for educating him on animals. Thank you, Steve.”

Carlos placed the toy so it sat rather uselessly on the baby’s blanket, as Esteban hardly seemed to know the toy was there at all. The reason for this is something having to do with object permanence, which everyone has, to some degree. Steve tried to get his attention by waving the toy in front of him a little until the baby seemed to get the hint and grabbed at the toy’s hoof with his teeny, developing fingers with a surprisingly vice grip.

The rest of the small celebration soon died down, and the guests left so Cecil and Carlos can spend the rest of their quiet evening together. The front door shut closed for the final time that night, and Esteban had been put to sleep in his crib upstairs. The couple sat together on the sofa to watch a rerun of Golden Girls, except neither really bothered to actually watch TV because they were both too preoccupied with each other instead.

Carlos gasped into the kiss when sturdy hands slipped under his shirt and up his stomach. Cecil deepened their kiss and Carlos accepted it wholeheartedly with a moan. His moan caused Cecil to moan, and this began the feedback loop of pleasure that they were sure would continue on for some time. That is, until a sharp infant’s cry from the nursery disturbed them both.

A sigh escaped Cecil, and he kissed his husband once more on the lips and reluctantly got up from the couch, “Don’t worry, bunny. I’ll take care of it,” he said softly.

“And I’ll take care of it next time,” Carlos smiled and adjusted himself. “I’m afraid this might be a common occurrence now, won’t it?” he asked.

“That’s what babysitters are for,” he reminded him playfully. “I’ll meet you in bed.”

A short while later, Esteban fell back asleep and Cecil joined Carlos in bed. They could take the time to do other things in bed, but decided to get as much sleep as they could before the baby woke up needing something again.

“Parenting isn’t going to be easy,” Carlos mumbled, almost asleep. “It’ll be challenging, from a scientific standpoint. Not many things are more scientific than parenting.”

“You’re right,” Cecil agreed. “It’ll be a challenge. The most worthwhile challenge in the world.”

Carlos hummed, then grasped Cecil’s hand with his, “I love you, Cecil.”

“I love you, too, Carlos,” he replied. “I love you, I love Esteban, and I love my family. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Me too. Goodnight, Cecil.”

“Goodnight, Carlos. Goodnight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I was so excited when I found out that Cecil and Carlos had a son for TWO WHOLE YEARS and never told anyone on the radio. I might write a couple more chapters that will be as canon-compliant as I can make it until canon says otherwise. Anyway, I was a little dismayed at how little fan content there is on Esteban so far, so that means I have to do everything around here.


End file.
